Black Cat Valentine's Day Special
by karabear89
Summary: Ok. This isn't the best of stories but it's ok. Like the titled say "Valentines's Day Special" If you don't like it then don't read it and if you do like it then review please I am a Train Eve fan but I also like Eve Leon. Oneshot....


**_"Black Cat Valentine's Special_"**

Eve opened her eyes and looked around. It felt early to her and she wanted to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She stood up and walked over to her clock that was on the other side of the room. It said 2:34am. "Why am I up so early?" She asked herself in her soft voice. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen where she saw Kyoko making something. Eve tilted her head to the side a little and watched the girl. "What are you doing cooking so early in the morning?" She asked making the working girl jump at least 3 feet in the air. Kyoko turned around on her heels and looked at the little blond girl. "Eve….you nearly gave me a heart attack." She said putting her hand over her chest. "You didn't answer my question." Was all she said. Kyoko walked over to the younger girl and smiled. "Well little missy. Tomorrow….or today is Valentine's Day." Eve looked at the girl with confusion in her eyes. "What is Valentine's Day?" She asked softly. Kyoko shook her head a little. "I can't believe you don't know what Valentine's Day is. That's totally sad." She nodded walking back over to what she was doing. Eve followed after her waiting for her to reply. "Well Valentine's Day is when people that care for one another spend time with each other, and give them special gift. It's a day for couples." She nodded and wiped her forehead. Eve walked next to Kyoko and saw a bunch of chocolate hearts in a small heart shaped box. "Is that for Train?" She asked knowing the answer already. "Of course silly. Mr. Black and I were meant to be." Kyoko giggled as her eyes turned to hearts. "But Train doesn't like you like that." The little girl said tilting her head to the side like that. "You have no proof." Kyoko mumbled cleaning the dirty dishes. "Yes I do. Whenever you try to kiss him he puts a cat between you so you can't kiss him." Eve nodded with a small grin on her lips. "No! He's just extremely shy." She nodded looking at Eve out the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure if she liked the little girl anymore. "Why are you up anyway?" She asked putting the dishes away. Eve shrugged then yawned a little. I couldn't sleep." She nodded watching the older girl walk off. "Well I need to go to sleep. I need to look my best for when I give my home made chocolate to Mr. Black." She smiled and walked off. Eve looked at the dishes and thought to herself. She really liked Train, Rinslet. Sevn, and Leon. Should she have made them chocolate? She remembered a recipe and looked around for the ingredients and was shocked they had everything she needed. She giggled and got to work. After a few hours Eve washed the dishes and put the treats she made away so no one could find them. She washed up and went to her room and looked at the clock. "Wow. It's already 7:00am. I should get some sleep." She nodded and crawled into bed. Eve pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes happily. "EVE! Time to wake up!" Sevn called as he knocked on her door. The little girl sighed and got up. "I'll take a small cat nap later." She nodded and looked for something cute to ware. She looked through all the clothes and smiled when she saw a red and pink dress that Rinslet bought her. She never thought that she would wear this but since it was Valentine's Day. "Why not? Rinslet will be happy if I ware the dress she bought me." She said softly and started to change. Eve ran a brush through her long blond hair and put it into ponytails. She then ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. "Princess! Are you done? I need to get in and get ready for the day!!" Train yelled. He was about to bang on the door when Eve walked out quickly. He looked at the young girl in shook. "Whoa…." Was all that came out his mouth. She really did look like a princess now. She walked past him with a small smile on her face as she saw his reaction. Train shook his head then walked into the bathroom to get ready. "I'm making a special breakfast today." Sevn said as he brought out everything he needed. "I can help if you need any." Eve said softly as she stood next to the older man. "Come on Eve. I don't need help with…." He looked at the little girl shocked that she was wearing something other then black or white. "Wow Eve. You look adorable." He nodded with a smile. "Thank you. Kyoko told me how special today was and since I love you, Train, and Rinslet I decided to look nice." She nodded. Sevn was touched. "Wait till Rins sees you. She'll be happy to see that the dress was worn." He nodded and started on the food. Eve walked into the living room and picked up one of her books. "Hey everyone. I'm here!!!" Rinslet yelled as she walked into the living room. As she looked around she noticed Eve on the couch. "Wow! This doll looked like Eve…." She mumbled to herself. "That's because it's not a doll. It's me." Eve said softly as she looked at Rinslet. The girl dropped Eve on the couch and backed away. "What in the world. Eve….is that really you?" She asked a little shocked. "I know. It is weird seeing her all dolled up like this." Sevn nodded walking into the room with a smile on his face. "She really does look like a princess." Train nodded standing next to Sevn. Eve blushed slightly. She wasn't used to being the center of attention. "Do I look that bad?" She asked looking down at her hands. "Of course not!!" Rinslet yelled. "You look adorable." Sevn nodded still smiling. "You look….nice." Train mumbled softly. Eve smiled happily and ran to the kitchen to grab the special gifts she made. After a few seconds she ran out the kitchen and looked at her 3 friends. "I have something for you all." She nodded handing each one of them a small box. They all looked at the little girl with confused looks on their faces. They all opened their boxes to find a small heart shaped chocolate. "I made them. They each have an addition taste to them. Train's is milk chocolate and white chocolate, Rinslet is dark chocolate and milk chocolate, and Sevn's is milk chocolate and orange." She nodded with a smile. They were all a little shocked. "Wow….thanks a lot Eve." Sevn and Rinslet said together. "Wow Princess. You've really outdone yourself." Train nodded with a small smile one his face. Eve giggled and looked at the group. "I gotta go give one more person their treat. "She nodded and ran out the door. She went to another house and knocked on the door. Charden opened the door and looked down at the little girl. "Hello Eve." She bowed a little and looked up at the man. "Is Leon here?" She asked softly. The man nodded and moved aside. "He's in the living room. He always watches those stupid cartoons." He mumbled shaking his head. Eve ran to the living room to see the boy laying on the couch. He looked away from the TV to see the little blond haired girl. "Hi Eve. What's are you doing here?" He asked walking over to her. "Eve blushed slightly and handed him the box. "This is for you. I have to go." She ran out the house and back to hers. Leon opened the box and smiled a little. He took a taste of the chocolate heart and smiled. "Chocolate strawberry…." He mumbled with a slight blush.


End file.
